


You and I

by Rainripple



Series: GBF drabble/WIP collections [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Dumping post for drabbles, fics are rated G or T unless stated otherwise.1) Vaseraga/Eustace/Ilsa - Morning kisses2) Eustace/Ilsa - Eustace and Ilsa go shopping3) Eustace/ Vaseraga - It's halloween and Vaseraga slips, what happens next may surprise you ;)4) Eustace/ Vaseraga - Eustace goes into a coma5) Eustace/ Vaseraga - Eustace and Vaseraga slip away from the anniversary ball for some fun (explicit)6) Eustace / Ilsa - Ilsa gets a surprise on white day7) Eustace / Vaseraga - Pocky day
Relationships: Eustace/Ilsa (Granblue Fantasy), Eustace/Ilsa/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy), Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: GBF drabble/WIP collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070435
Comments: 33
Kudos: 38





	1. Morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> These days I tend to struggle getting content out because I'm too focused on worrying about characters being written correctly and also writing enough so I'm starting these kiss drabbles as a way to write without worrying about those things (or at least less haha). Also as an excuse for Eustace to get ravished lol. I'm not imposing the 1k+ limit on these and this will update as frequently as I feel like it. These prompts are written as isolated instances though most of them can be connected to other chapters. Hope you enjoy these; I will appreciate any comments gratefully c: . Hmu at my twitter @LuckyRainripple to see me incoherantly rant about Eustace.

Consciousness came slowly to Eustace. The first thing he registered was the warmth he felt on both sides. Vaseraga laid at his back while Ilsa rested towards his front, wrapped up in his arms. It was the middle of winter at the island they were docked at but the heat radiating from Vaseraga was more than enough to keep the cold at bay.

Eustace kept his eyes shut while he tried to recall if he had any plans that required his attention. Content that his schedule was free, he snuggled in deeper into the blankets. Peaceful moments like this were rare. The Grandcypher was usually hubbub with noise; Eustace figured it was probably pretty early in the morning. The three of them also had been busy as of late with Society matters, their conflicting schedules rarely allowing for the three of them to spend time like this.

Praying that his transceiver didn’t ring and disturb the peace, he let out a slow breath. Ilsa’s hair tickled his nose. Some days, the fragrance from her shampoo was detectable but well, considering how hard they were partying last night, showering had been the last thing on Ilsa’s mind.

He felt a slight kiss on his collarbone. Eustace returned the favour with one on her forehead. The kiss exchange continued for a couple more moments, until eventually their lips met. It stayed relatively chaste, both of them still slightly sleepy. Only now did their eyes open, ice blue staring into red.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily. Contrary to popular belief, she was not a morning person.

Eustace glanced up at the bedside clock. “7:14.”

She let out an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes again with a scowl on her face. “Going back to sleep. No stupid idiots to train today.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“…Also tell Vaseface to stop hogging the blanket.”

True to her word, the majority of the blanket was bunched up on Vaseraga’s side. The bed was bordering too small for three people and really Eustace would have been okay being on the outside since the cold didn’t bother him that much but they both insisted he be in the middle.

Leaving Ilsa to her own devices, Eustace leaned over Vaseraga’s broad chest to retrieve some of the blanket. As he did so, the draphs’ unoccupied arm came behind his head and pulled him down, the resulting kiss slightly misaimed but quickly corrected. This was a little more sensual and deep but not too much, lest Ilsa decide they were disturbing her too much and kick them both out.

“Morning,” Vaseraga mumbled against his lips.

“Good morning. Did you hear Ilsa?”

“About hogging the blanket? Yeah, sorry.”

The bed creaked slightly as Vaseraga adjusted his weight so Eustace could slip the excess blanket away from him and tuck it in closer around Ilsa. He settled back down after that, resting his head on Vaseraga’s chest, the slow thump of his heart audible to his ears. There was something comforting about being in his embrace, in the way they held him gently in contrast to the raw strength they usually showed. Ilsa came up behind him with her arms around his midriff, sandwiching him in again.

Eustace let out a contented sigh. Waking up could wait for another hour or two. For now, he relished the rare peace and quiet he had.


	2. Tracing fingers on lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa does some shopping with Eustace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am thinking about dark eustace’s lips

“Hey, Eustace.”

He glanced up from cleaning his gun to see Ilsa standing over him, arms crossed with a neutral expression.

“Are you busy?” Before he could reply, she added, “Cleaning your gun does not count.”

“…I suppose I’m not.”

“Great. There are some shops I want to check out in town but Korwa is all backed up with work and can’t spare any time.”

“Alright. I’ll come.”

Truthfully, shopping far from interested him and he had no supplies he was in desperate need for but he didn’t mind indulging in Ilsa’s whims from time to time. She enjoyed it and Eustace greatly valued her happiness.

He got to his feet, returning Flamek to it’s holster. Ilsa looked down to his feet and then back up. “You’re going out like that?”

“…Does it matter?”

Ilsa didn’t reply but the disapproving face she made insisted he didn’t wear his work gear out.

Slipping into something more casual only took a few moments. Their seal weapons stayed on them of course but the rest of their uniform was discarded for the day. He followed her into town shortly after.

The shopping avenue was beginning to fill up with people though it had yet to reach peak busyness. They entered every shop Ilsa decided piqued her interest enough. Not all of them were restricted to just clothes and Eustace did find a couple of things that he did like enough to buy. For the most part though, he retreated into his own thoughts while remaining alert for any sign of danger, only speaking to reply any time Ilsa asked his opinion on something.

Ilsa casted a critical eye over every item she considered but as a whole seemed way more relaxed than usual. Burdened as she was with stress, it was nice to see her relieve some of that even if for only a few hours. These days she lived up to her reputation as the demon sergeant but he knew behind that that she was still just as normal as ever. He might not ever get to know the full story responsible for the façade she put up but he was patient. If she wanted to tell him one day, he’d listen.

At the end of the avenue, Ilsa peered into her purse with a slight frown. “Hmm…this might be cutting it a little short…ah whatever. Come on, I have one last thing to get.”

Their next destination was a makeup shop but unlike usual, Ilsa walked past most of the bright lipsticks, opting instead to inspect the less flashy lip balms. She perhaps put more thought into these, judging by how she kept glancing over at Eustace with each description.

Eustace almost thought his intuition was wrong when she applied the sample on herself first. In the end he was right though and she soon turned to him. “Bend down.”

He complied, if only so she didn’t try to stand on her tiptoes in her already precarious high heels. She smoothed it over his lips, spending a little longer than necessary before turning him towards the mirror.

“Looks nice doesn’t it?”

He had to admit she was right. It was a clear, slightly shiny balm, discrete but effective at accentuating his features. A quick lick revealed it tasted of oranges. How considerate of her to choose his favourite fruit.

Satisfied, she bought _three_ tubs of it – his protests that that was way too many went ignored – and added them to their haul.

000

The sun was beginning to set when they returned to the Grandcypher. After putting away all her purchases, she retrieved the lip balm and turned to him expectedly.

“I _can_ put it on myself.”

“I know. Let me do this anyway.”

Eustace suspected that she just wanted an excuse to touch his lips. It wasn’t an outrageous request by any means so he let her apply it again. The feeling of her fingers on his lips left tiny tingles down his spine.

“You should take better care of your lips.”

“Mm.”

There was a remarkably tender look on her face that he couldn’t help but be a little entranced by. He was lucky; not everyone got to see this side of Ilsa.

Eventually, she gave into her desire and leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes and welcomed it.


	3. Accidental kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship. Vaseraga gets to hold Eustace's hand AND kiss him - arguably the best halloween treat he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about that panel in granblues where halloween vaseraga and eustace hold hands and i felt like writing something about it. I only had context for that panel though so I couldn't write any specifics about any of the other panels before or after. The full prompt actually includes a deliberate kiss too >:) This is very cheesy and probably ooc but who cares. Enjoy!

“Ah you got it wrong Almeida! There’s nothing going on between me and Vaseraga!” Zeta looks around in nervous panic. “Look! See! Haha…” She nervously laughs as she swaps her hand with that of the nearest man.

That person ends up being Eustace. The erune looks mildly confused at first but tightens his grip a moment later.

Eustace’s hands feel small. Sure, they’re average for a normal erune but compared to Vaseraga they feel almost delicate. He tries not to hold on too tight, keeping careful (and probably pointless) check of his own strength. They’re both wearing gloves so he can’t tell for sure but he thinks that Eustace would probably have warm hands.

Lunalu is going nuts in his periphery. It’s mostly ignored though in favour of staring at his hand holding Eustace’s. There’s nothing going on between them but he sure wish there was sometimes. He has never held Eustace’s hand actually. It’s pretty chaste as far as things go though the sheer tenderness of the fact makes his heart flutter a little. He wouldn’t mind doing this more often.

Vaseraga is jolted out of his reverie by a small thud at the back of his head followed by a crack as his pumpkin falls to pieces and crumbles to the ground. Luckily he still has his usual helmet on underneath. The bad news is that pumpkin fluid is leaking in through the eye holes and it irritates him. He only means to lift his helmet enough to wipe his eyes but then his foot slips – on a shard of pumpkin or a misplaced banana peel he doesn’t know – and he tumbles forward.

The next second happens too fast. Eustace can’t move out of the way fast enough and both of them fall to the ground, capes fluttering wildly. Vaseraga’s helmet clangs to the ground behind them.

Lunalu screams in the background and so does Vaseraga (albeit internally). His lips are pressed to Eustace’s and they are so close he can see his own shock mirrored in his eye. It feels like a scene ripped right out of a cheesy love story except this is _real_. He can’t believe this is actually happening. Out of politeness, he pulls back enough so he’s not crushing Eustace with his own weight but not enough to actually sit up, still dazedly processing what happened. Eustace subconsciously licks his own lips.

It finally occurs to Vaseraga that maybe he should say something. “…Sorry.”

Eustace slowly blinks at him. “…It’s fine.”

And apparently it must be because Eustace makes no move to shove him off. Vaseraga takes a gamble and does something a little more daring.

“Can I kiss you again?”

He nods.

Vaseraga leans down and Eustace rises up to meet him, one arm coming up to grip one of his horns, fake claws scratching lightly. The other hand rests against Vaseraga’s chest above his thumping heart. Distantly, he realises his gloves are robbing him of the opportunity to get a good feel of how soft Eustace’s hair is though that’s a small price to pay for the fact that they are kissing and _enjoying_ it.

His lips are softer than he imagined them to be. Eustace opens his mouth to breath and Vaseraga is maybe a little too eager in deepening the kiss. They both moan. He tastes vaguely of coffee; Vaseraga hopes he does not taste too strongly of beer.

It’s only a single moment of passion but they both have satisfied smiles when they pull away at last.

Someone in the background thumps to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person thumping in the background is me- i'm joking...maybe.


	4. Fleeting/passionate kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustace goes into a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i wrote this draft sometime during the summer and then never finished it. I just got in the mood to start rewriting it but I am not in my writing mojo and also the finished piece is going to be adjusted so it's set after spaghetti syndrome. I figured it'd be worth dropping the initial draft in this drabble collection just in case I don't end up rewriting it in the end and also there's some nice moments in here that are good to read but might be cut out in the final piece. Not perfect but hey I hope you enjoy the sappy kisses at least :)
> 
> EDIT: in case you were wondering, this was initially going to be the follow up to Reignition. I'll be leaving it up even after i've done my final rewrite so you can read that fic and this chapter together.

Eustace was late.

They had arranged a meeting for this time and at every other time before, Eustace was usually the first one there. This time however, he wasn’t anywhere to be found on the ship. Vyrn had been the last one to see him about half an hour ago when he left the ship on more Society business. Vaseraga would understand if he got a mission unexpectedly dumped on him but he would have thought that Eustace would at least somehow get a message back to him about postponing the meeting. There was nothing.

Something about this unnerved him but with no clues as to where exactly Eustace was, Vaseraga couldn’t do much more than pace around anxiously on deck. Zeta moved with him though it was more in an effort to get him to sit down.

“Honestly you pace around like a pining lover- oh wait you  _ are _ one.”

“ _ Zeta _ .”

“Hah, everyone knows you have a crush on him. Don’t get so worked up.”

Vaseraga didn’t reply with much more than letting out an exasperated breath. He continued to scan the surroundings, eyes peeled for the man he was waiting for.

“I’m serious Vaseraga, you need to-”

Her words were cut off by the sound of thunder. Both of them turned to see wicked bolts of lightning raining down on a patch of forest in the distance. The purple hue marked them out as lightning summoned by Flamek and that worsened his uneasy feelings. Eustace knew full well the risks of forcing a seal weapon to unleash it’s power without a primal beast in the vicinity and as far as Vaseraga knew, there were no primal beasts on the island they were on. The situation had to be dire.

Without waiting for anyone to join him, he took off in that direction, Grynoth firmly gripped in hand. Vaseraga was fortunate that Ilsa, Zeta and Bea managed to catch up with him and help search as otherwise he might have just missed the almost hidden patch of riverbed where they finally found Eustace.

The erune was collapsed on the edge of the river, still as the pebbles he lay upon. Vaseraga dragged him the rest of the way out of the water and cradled him in his arms to assess his situation. The river had washed away most of the blood that had been on him so it wasn’t until then that Vaseraga noticed the spear that pierced Eustace’s abdomen, half of it’s handle snapped clean off. Even worse was the fact that  _ he wasn’t breathing _ .

“Move over Vaseface,” Ilsa commanded. She knelt and removed one of Eustace’s gloves to check for his pulse. “It’s weak, but it’s there. Put him down.”

He complied, watching anxiously as she performed CPR on Eustace until he finally rolled over and coughed out the water in his lungs. The relief was only brief however as he quickly fell back unconscious after that.

Ilsa’s expression was grim. “Take him back to the ship Vaseface. Run those chunky legs of yours as fast as you can move them. We’ll take care of the clean-up here.”

Vaseraga had never obeyed an order so fast in his life. Eustace was scarily light in his arms, the only movement from him being his shallow breathing and the light shivers from being in the water so long. Plants were trampled underneath his feet as he raced back to the Grancypher, never once stopping until he was finally on deck and some healers took him off his hands. Lyria and Vyrn waited outside the room with him, equally as shaken about his condition.

000

A couple days passed without anyone being able to enter. Eustace’s very life hung in the balance and all he could do was ruminate over what information Ilsa had been able to glean from the situation.

Flamek had been found trapped under a rock in the river, presumably knocked out of Eustace’s hand when he fell in. Before that, he had been ambushed by a large number of Society soldiers, most of which were taken out by Flamek’s lightning. A few of the other bodies, scattered around the forest, had been dispatched by regular bullets though the marksmanship was messier than what was normally expected from Eustace.

The number he had taken out was impressive but it would likely not be the end of it. A straggler Ilsa had interrogated revealed that they had been assigned a mission to kill Eustace and retrieve his gun. For what reason was still unclear. When whoever had ordered the hit on Eustace found out about him surviving, they might send more soldiers to finish the job.

Vaseraga clenched his fists. He would not let them come after Eustace again.

000

At last, he was finally allowed in.

Bandages were wrapped around Eustace’s head, abdomen and right arm. There were a few other minor injuries. Vaseraga took up post next to Eustace’s bedside, waiting for him to awaken.

But he never did.

000

“Hey…is Sourpuss ever going to wake up? It’s been two weeks now.”

Lyria and Vyrn sat on one end of the bed, near his feet; Vaseraga kept a permanent seat as close to Eustace as possible. Some of his bandages had been removed in the time that had passed though the spear wound was still healing. Eustace himself however hadn’t so much as moved a muscle in all that time. At times, Vaseraga was almost afraid he’d stopped breathing he was that still.

The longer that time passed, the less likely it seemed that Eustace would ever awaken. Still, Vaseraga tried to keep hope up; thinking too hard about the worst case scenario threatened to plunge him back into depression.

“I hope so.” He brushed his fingers oh so tenderly through Eustace’s hair. He hadn’t ever been able to do something as affectionate at this before but it barely felt like an achievement considering the erune wasn’t exactly in a state to reject it. Doing anything more than that felt too close to crossing some sort of boundary.

“You love Eustace, don’t you?” Lyria asked.

Vaseraga hesitated. “Well…”

“You don’t have to hide it,” Vyrn said. “You’re never this affectionate to anyone else on the crew.”

That was true. To be fair, Vaseraga hadn’t ever intended to dabble in romance and normally kept everything strictly platonic. Falling in love with Eustace was, in every sense of the word, an accident. He partly blamed it on the time he spent with the crew. At first, he had just respected Eustace as a fellow Society agent but as their paths began to cross more often, his mind began to latch onto some less professional things.

The colour of his eyes.

The way his hair blew in the wind.

The brief glimpses of his back whenever the cape moved out of the way.

The soft smile he had reserved just for the crew.

Maybe the smile was the most important drawing point. Vaseraga longed some day for that to be directed at him but for now, Eustace’s face remained stubbornly neutral.

He was drawn back to the present by Vyrn’s next question. “Are you dating then?”

Vaseraga’s hand stopped where it was. “…No. Not yet. Well I was going to but then…”

“That’s so sad.” Lyria looked like she was going to cry for Vaseraga’s sake. He gave her a consoling pat on the head. “I can see how much you care for him.”

“I don’t know how he feels about me,” he admitted. It was something that he constantly worried about. Eustace had defrosted considerably in the past couple of years but he still seemed like he cared very little about romance. He was hesitant to admit his feelings in case Eustace didn’t feel the same about him and ended up causing tension when they worked together.

“Well, I’m sure if you talked-”

The sound of the door opening cut Lyria’s words off. Beatrix marched in with a bowl full of donuts.

“Ahah! Look what I’ve got.” She placed the bowl down on the bedside table, a triumphant smirk plastered over her face. “Freshly made donuts made by yours truly!”

Lyria’s mouth practically watered at the sight and she helped herself to one. Beatrix picked another one up and dangled it over Eustace’s face.

“You should see what you’re missing out on.”

“Eustace doesn’t like sweet things.”

“He will when he tries these! I’ll convert him into a sweet man.”

She withdrew the donut and took a bite, making exaggerated munching and mmming noises as she did so. Despite the chatter as they devoured the bowl of donuts, Eustace continued to remain still.

000

The visiting room was pretty full today. The Society agents as well as Lyria and Vyrn were gathered around the edge of Eustace’s bed. Though they attempted to keep the small talk light, there was still a depressed undercurrent in the room. Vaseraga’s mental health was taking a nosedive and they were all desperate for something that would succeed in waking Eustace up.

Beatrix was currently drawing on his arm with a pen. In normal circumstances, Eustace would have stopped her before the nib even came into contact with his skin. Instead, his arm was littered with all sorts of doodles.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Lyria piped up about something. “Have you ever heard of sleeping beauty?”

“That story about the girl who is cursed to fall asleep for a hundred years and only wakes up at a true love’s kiss? Yeah I’ve heard of it.”

“W-well I was thinking…” Lyria blushed a little. “Since Vaseraga loves Eustace, maybe he should kiss him?”

Everyone in the room stared at Lyria, the awkward silence breaking when Zeta laughed. “Wow, Lyria, you come up with some good ideas sometimes!”

“How is  _ that _ a good idea?” Vaseraga grumbled.

“Come on~ Don’t lie, I know you dream about kissing him all the time.”

Vaseraga was glad he had his helmet on so nobody could see him blush. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to kiss him without his consent.”

“Wah wah, sounds like somebody’s afraid that if it fails, it means Eustace doesn’t love him.”

“Uh. No. No it doesn’t.”

“Please?” Oh no, Lyria was giving him the puppy eyes. Fuck.

Zeta hopped in on that opportunity to further attempt to persuade him. “Look, there’s no harm in trying. If he doesn’t wake up, well, he doesn’t have to know you ever kissed him. Free practice for when you get to do it for real.”

Vaseraga gave up and accepted his defeat. He felt self-conscious having so many people watching him but nonetheless, he removed his helmet and leaned over Eustace. His left hand supported him while his right cradled Eustace’s head, thumb brushing lightly over his cheek.

“Sorry for this,” he muttered before he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Eustace’s. He didn’t linger too long, opting to pull back instead, watching closely for any sign of his awakening.

About a minute passed though it felt more like an hour to him. He wasn’t planning on waiting long since he didn’t put much stock into this but then he caught the faintest twitch of Eustace’s ear out of the corner of his eye. Eustace’s brow creased into a slight frown, eyelids on the verge of opening.

“Holy shit.”

Everyone in the room was just as shocked as he was.

“Kiss him again.”

Oh he was more than happy to. He kissed a little harder this time, hand caressing his hair again. The draph almost stopped breathing when a hand grasped his arm and Eustace’s eye shot open. He gasped, sounding like he just came out of water.

“Vaseraga…?”

It was barely more than a whisper against his lips but it was all he needed to hear.

“Yes?”

Eustace’s lips curled up into a slight smile and Vaseraga really couldn’t hold himself back from having another, much more self indulgent kiss. His heart soared when he felt Eustace reciprocating, letting out an appreciative murmur as he weakly tried to pull him in for more.

If it was up to Vaseraga, he would have just stayed in that moment forever. Eustace really was just as captivating as ever; there was just something magical about forgetting about everything else in favour of concentrating on the man underneath him.

Alas, they were drawn out of their reverie by Ilsa clearing her throat. “So, do we need to let you two have some alone time or…?”

While she had a smirk on her face, everyone else had varying amounts of shock and Vaseraga flushed realising that he had just been shamelessly making out with Eustace right in front of everyone. He helped prop Eustace up and have a drink before awkwardly moving out of the way so the others could talk to him properly.

“How are you feeling?”

Eustace shrugged. “Tired.”

“ _ Tired? _ How can you be tired, you’ve been asleep for two months!” Beatrix said in disbelief.

His eyes widened. “That long?” His left hand clenched in the sheets. “I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“I-it’s oka-ay I’m just glad you finally woke up…” Lyria finally seemed to reach her limit and threw herself at Eustace, hugging him and crying. He gave her a few pacifying pats on the head.

“I’m here now. I won’t be doing that again.”

The buzz of chatter in the room was livelier than it had been for a while. Vaseraga was content on letting the others fill Eustace in on everything that had been going on while he was out. He kept a close eye on Eustace instead, watching for the tell tale signs of him getting tired and stepped in.

Zeta sniggered. “Is this just a ploy to get some alone time with him?”

“No-”

“I’m only teasing. We’ll leave you two alone,” she said with a wink before closing the door behind her.

Eustace slumped down on the bed once they left and let out a sigh. “I shouldn’t be this tired.”

“It’s okay. You’re still recovering.

“Thanks.” Ah, there was that smile again.

Vaseraga took his usual seat, thinking carefully about his words before speaking. “I’m sorry for kissing you without asking.”

Eustace lifted an eyebrow. “Why’re you apologising?”

“It kind of feels like I just forced it on you…”

The erune waved off his concerns with a hand. “I don’t mind.” There was a pause and then, “Was that you touching my head all the time?”

“Yes?”

“...I liked that a lot. It made me feel safe when I was just floating in the darkness, knowing that there was someone out there.”

It wasn’t an explicit love confession of any kind but it still made Vaseraga feel warm inside. He half lifted a hand, waiting for Eustace to nod, before extending to stroke Eustace’s hair. The other man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, letting out a satisfied hum.

“Rest. I’ll be here for you when you wake up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series of ficlets was just going to be kisses but I'm changing it slightly now and making it just a place to dump all the little fics I have that are too small to post by themselves. This one is just a random extremely self indulgent pwp that i had floating around...I don't remember if or what the actual inspiration for this was because I don't even remember starting this but I'm guessing it was prob smth to do with the society anniversary pic. If you want some eye candy with this though you can take a look at this   
https://twitter.com/vaseragasnut/status/1238646717932863490?s=20

Vaseraga undoes the buttons on Eustace’s shirt, pushing the material off his shoulder so he can pepper the exposed skin with light kisses. In the dim room, their jackets, ties and waistcoats lie discarded haphazardly. Eustace watches him intently, neither of them paying much heed to the low throb of music from the ball happening just below them. 

His hand hovers over the waistband of Eustace’s slacks, waiting for permission. It is granted - Eustace loosens the fastening himself, allowing Vaseraga to slip his hand underneath. Fingers press roughly at his pelvis. The erune’s breath stutters ever so slightly. He goes further, slipping underneath to trace his middle finger between Eustace’s folds. 

It’s dry. 

He could work with this but he opts for the much faster option which is to pull Eustace’s pants down and hold his legs open while he laps at his clit. Eustace lets out the first noise he’s made since they moved to their room, a startled whimper that he stifles with his hand. His other grips on one of Vaseraga’s horns. There isn’t much wriggle room when they cage him in against the wall like this. Vaseraga continues to suck and lick messily, stroking along the stretch marks on Eustace’s thighs and relishing the noises he can hear that aren’t drowned out by the music. 

Eustace pulls him in for a kiss when he stands back up. Vaseraga finally remembers at that moment to remove his own shirt, feeling relief at not being constricted anymore. Hands rub his chest right where he’s sensitive and he groans appreciatively, even more so when Eustace palms at Vaseraga’s erection. 

Vaseraga chooses then to pick him up and drop him (gently) on their bed but ignores his own wants in favour of slipping two fingers in Eustace instead. He curls them inwards and Eustace jolts, gasping against his lips. HIs walls are warm, clenching sporadically around him when he presses in. 

The moonlight flooding through the window pools on the bed, making the flush on his cheeks just barely visible. Eustace’s eyes are dilated, just that little bit unfocused. Vaseraga smirks, pleased that he’s doing a good job. He can do even more.

By now, Eustace is so slick that Vaseraga’s thumb slides easily against his clit, rubbing in just the way he knows he likes it, feeling it stiffen under his touch. For the final touch, Vaseraga leans closer to Eustace’s left ear. It twitches when he breathes on it and then gently he grazes his teeth against the base. Eustace gasps wetly, clutching desperately at Vaseraga as he increases the intensity of his ministrations and by this point he’s not even trying to muffle his noises.

“V-vaseraga…” Eustace’s voice comes out as a breathless whisper.

“Go on. Come.”

He rubs his clit harder using the two fingers that were inside instead of his thumb and that’s it for Eustace. Vaseraga tightens his hold around his chest, restraining his jerking while he continues to rub at him, extending the pleasure for as long as possible. Eustace’s moans feel loud against his ear though he quietens down not long after. He slides his fingers back in for a few more presses, only removing them when the erune goes limp in his grip.

Eustace rests with his eyes closed for a few moments, disheveled but very satisfied. Vaseraga is reminded of how lucky he is that he gets to see him like this. He waits patiently for when Eustace is ready to continue.


	6. Surprise kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in the middle of writing something else but a friend tweeted an interesting prompt so I decided to borrow it

“Huh, you’ve really softened up to danchou and the others. You even let them touch your ears now,” Ilsa comments.

“And what of it?” Eustace smirks at her. “You sound jealous.”

“I am _not_,” she insists. Secretly though, she feels it would be nicer if she had more opportunities to touch his ears outside of the bedroom. 

Eustace leans down slightly anyway and gestures towards his ears. “Here.”

Ilsa huffs but tries anyway. Irritatingly though, Eustace angles his ears just out of her reach. “You are not helping Eustace.”

“You can do it. Reach harder.” 

Oh _very _helpful. She gets on her tiptoes and Eustace takes that moment to catch her off guard and peck her on the mouth, only afterwards putting his ears back in an easier to reach position. Ilsa feels him put a neatly wrapped packet of cookies in her hand.

“Happy White day.”

“Oh you think that stunt was funny did you? I’ll do you one better.” 

Ilsa pulls Eustace in by the collar.


	7. Pocky day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write something quick to finish this drabble collection off, I think 7 is a good number to stop at. If I have more drabbles to share, I'll start a new one.

Danchou gives everyone a box on pocky day. Given the number of crewmates they have, they don't have time to linger long before they're rushing off somewhere but that's fine. Remarkably though they do at least manage to get people's favourite flavours. 

It's just Eustace and Vaseraga in the room right now. Vaseraga waits till Eustace has finished tinkering with his gun before he musters up the boldness to say something. 

"So I heard there's a thing called the pocky game." 

Eustace hums in acknowledgement. 

Vaseraga decides it'd be easier to not dance around it any longer and just do it. He takes one of his pocky sticks - just regular chocolate - and puts the plain end in his mouth. Eustace waits a moment before leaning forward and taking the other end. Both of them edge forwards towards the middle though there's no real competitiveness to it. In the end, Eustace is one step ahead of him and rushes forward to kiss him. 

There's a fond tone to Eustace's voice as he mumbles against Vaseraga's lips, "There are easier ways of asking me for a kiss."


End file.
